


“Drop your stuff in the hole."

by InsaneWolf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Best Friends, Crying, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP finale, Emotional Manipulation, Exile, Friendship, Gen, Its one and its very small? he just freezes up, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Pandora's Vault, Panic, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Violence, Pavloved, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Psychological Trauma, Puffy is so sweet, Reminiscing, Tommy and Tubbo's friendship is so pure, Trauma, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Unresponsive, only a little though, unsympathetic dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWolf/pseuds/InsaneWolf
Summary: “Drop your stuff in the hole.”At that moment, he is back in exile. At that moment, he is staring out over Lodstedshire, watching as Dream destroyed everything he worked for. At that moment, he is standing 200 meters in the air, preparing to end it all.Now though, as Dream threatens Tubbo, he knew he had no choice anymore.------I don't really know what this became. I had an idea it it kind of rolled out of my reach. But I'm posting it anyway!
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I gave the Finale a bit of spice but also it kinda ran off from me so here's part one. Part two will be an AU? Just a different route I thought of. You don't have to read part two. It's me kinda writing whatever came to mind. It's not that good.

“Drop your stuff in the hole.”

At that moment, he is back in exile. At that moment, he is staring out over Lodstedshire, watching as Dream destroyed everything he worked for. At that moment, he is standing 200 meters in the air, preparing to end it all.

Now though, as Dream threatens Tubbo, he knew he had no choice anymore. He stands in horror as he watches Dream rip Tubbo’s chest plate off and throws it into the hole. Watches as he puts an axe to Tubbo’s throat and tells him to finish the job. Tubbo does.

Tommy looks down into the hole, watching as the armour glistened in the moonlight. He stares, and all he can see is iron armour and iron tools and all the sweat and tears he shed getting them. 

“Tommy. Drop your stuff in the hole or I’m going to kill Tubbo.” 

Tommy snaps his head up towards Dream, then to Tubbo. He takes a deep breath and starts taking his armour off. He thinks he hears Tubbo’s voice, but all he is focused on is making Dream happy.

If Dream is happy then maybe he’ll let Tommy keep his axe. Maybe even his pickaxe! He would be so grateful to his best friend if he let him keep just one tool so he wasn’t completely helpless. Having to go back down into his mines and get more iron is getting harder and harder each day.

Throwing his last item into the hole, he looks up at Dream for the masked man’s approval. Dream’s mask is as cold as it always is, but Dream makes no noise. He lights a stick of dynamite and throws it into the hole.

Tommy is content to sit there and watch as his stuff is blown up again. This has happened every day for maybe the last week. But as he stands to watch, he feels arms on his shoulders pulling him away from the items and hears Tubbo’s disbelieving cry.

It pushes him back into the present. 

He wasn’t in exile anymore. He was thousands of meters away from Logstedshire. On a mountain in a savanna fighting with Tubbo to get his discs back. And Dream had just destroyed all their prep.

He feels nothing though. He might be numb, but it doesn't come with the funny tingling feeling of when you sit on your foot for too long. He just feels...empty?

Tubbo is standing where their stuff used to be. He can see bits of netherite and a few lingering pools of potion, but nothing is recoverable. Tubbo sounds devastated. Why did he have to bring Tubbo with him? All he does is cause him pain. It’s all his fault.

“Come along. I’ll take you to the real discs.”

Tommy only hears Dream’s voice. His head can’t wrap around the words but he sees Tubbo move forward and he slowly follows. Dream leads them down the mountain but Tommy isn’t paying any attention. He has his eyes on Tubbo the entire journey and doesn’t stray far from his side.

Dream starts talking again when they reach the bottom, but all he hears is Dream’s cold tone. He’s in trouble. He is in so much trouble. What did he do wrong this time to make Dream this upset? God, He’s such a fuck up.

He can’t do anything right.

Dream starts to move again and he follows. Tubbo slips from his mind until he sees a speck of green in his peripheral vision. He almost looks over to make sure he isn’t seeing things, but Dream points to a small indent into the ground and he immediately steps in. If he listens now maybe he wouldn’t be punished?

The thing he stands on starts to move below him and Dream calls his name. He looks up to meet his gaze.

And Dream talks. Talks about how Tommy has always been a headache to Dream. Bringing war and terrorism and everything else bad to these lands. But then he speaks of attachment. How Tommy was the one to bring attachment and how that was the best thing Tommy has ever done.

Dream speaks. And Tommy listens. 

And eventually, Dream speaks of his plan. Of how he plans to lock Tommy up in his prison and kill Tubbo. Because Tubbo is a useless pawn. And Tommy is everything. Everything Dream wants. Everything Dream  _ needs. _

During his monologue, Tommy tries to threaten Dream with the axe of peace. He tries to be strong but Dream grabs Tubbo and Tommy becomes compliant once again. Dream continues to speak, and ultimately, he gives the teens one last freedom.

“Say your goodbyes.”

And that is where Tommy starts to crack. Tubbo leads him away from Dream and Tommy explodes. He roars that Dream will not kill Tubbo. He yells that they can escape through the portal to Logstedshire. He says that they will not accept defeat. He cries for Tubbo to give him a chance.

He begs Tubbo not to leave him alone.

But he sees the look in Tubbo’s eyes. The look of acceptance. Tubbo is okay. He’s ready. 

Tommy’s not.

Tommy’s not ready to let go. Tubbo is the only person he has left. If Tubbo  _ dies _ , then what is he supposed to do? How is he supposed to go on without him by his side?

As he watches Tubbo take a few steps towards Dream, Tommy breaks. The tears that have been welling up in his eyes finally fall. Snot starts to drip from his nose but, as he wipes it away, he realizes that it’s pointless. His face is heating up, he can feel the burning sensation throughout his skin, but the pain isn’t as bad as potentially losing Tubbo.

He reaches out and grabs Tubbo’s arm and pulls him close. He doesn’t want to let go.

“Please, please don’t go. I love you. I love you so much Tubbo. You are my best friend and I don’t know what I would do without you.” He feels Tubbo wrap his arms around him and Tommy pushes his face into Tubbo’s shoulder.

“It’s okay Big Man. You’ll be fine. It’s about time anyway.” Tommy spins, Tubbo still clutched in his arms, so his back is facing Dream.

“Dream. Dream, please.” He turns his head towards the masked man. “I’ll do anything. I’ll do anything, please. _ Please! Just don’t kill Tubbo!” _

“You know I can’t do that Tommy.”

“Why? Why! Please!”

“Tommy. I’m going to kill Tubbo. That is final.”

Tommy pushes Tubbo further away from Dream and turns to fully face him. He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want Tubbo to die. But Dream said it was  _ final. _ He never goes back on that word. God, if past him saw him now, he would be disgusted.

Tommy gets on his knees, bows his head, and  _ begs. _ His arms are out in front of him to support his trembling body. Sobs mixed into his words as he cries. His tears are falling rapidly now but all that he is focused on is pleading with Dream to not kill his best friend. 

During his exile, he realized how important people are to him. How important spending time with the people you care about is. Dream robbed him of that for who knows how long. And when he finally gets it back. Dream goes and tries to take it away again. Tommy won't let him.

"Dream please. Please don't kill Tubbo. I'll do anything,  _ anything _ , just please. I'll- I'll let you take me to the prison and I w-won't fight back. I w-won't try to escape. I'll follow your ord-ders! Just-just  _ please _ let me keep Tubbo."

Tubbo stands behind Tommy and watches. He doesn't know what to think. The brash, impulse Tommy, who would rather swear and fight and _die_ to protect his pride, is on the ground. Begging for Tubbo's _life._ _He's begging for Tubbo._

What happened to him during his exile? What did Dream do to his best friend to get him groveling at his feet. He's scared, terrified even. If Dream can destroy Tommy this badly, what's to say that he couldn't do it to anyone else.

Tommy is still sputtering out pleads. Just as he’s about to pledge his life to Dream for Tubbo’s safety, something comes through the portal. Only Tubbo can see what it is, and if he wasn't frozen already, he would have fallen to his knees in joy.

Punz. It's Punz that comes out of the portal. He is in full netherite armour, and he holds his trident by his side. 

"I'm sorry Dream. But you should have paid me more..." he trails off.

Dream turns to his right and takes a step back. Even with the mask, you can see the confusion in his body language. 

"What are you doing here Punz?"

Punz looks down towards Tommy's still shaking form, then towards Tubbo, and finally back to Dream.

"We're here to save some children."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to read part two. It's me kinda writing whatever came to mind. It's not that good. Hope you liked this though.


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where canon is basically ignored. I saw an idea and took it. It didn't come out as planned but eh..

"We?" Just as the word leaves Dream's mouth, the portal starts to ripple again. This time two people come out. Then three, six, eight, twelve. In about a minute, half the server stands before Dream. Almost all in full netherite, baring weapons.

Tubbo composes himself to rip his feet off the blackstone floor and run towards the wall of bodies. He crashes into someone and grabs them like a lifeline. If he thinks about it, they are his lifeline.

"What have you done Dream!?" Sapnap is at the front now, pointing his sword towards where Dream stands. Before Dream can answer, Tubbo shouts out to Tommy. Letting him know that he is safe now.

Tommy turns to look, and immediately his tears start to fall faster. He's still having trouble breathing, but now he is filled with relief and not anguish.

"Punz." He cries. "You actually came!" 

"Yea, I got your message." 

Before Tommy can get up, Dream grabs him by his shirt collar and yanks him back. Tommy is taken aback, and tries to reach back and grab Dreams arms. Some of the people in the front try to get to them.

"One step forward and I'll kill him!" Dream holds his axe in front of the blonde. Tommy drips his shoulders and goes partially limp. He knows Dream won't kill him, but the others don't.

"He's bluffing." Tubbo calls. "Tommy's too important to him."

As Tubbo speaks, the small army advances on Dream and starts to surround him.

"Step away from him Dream."

"And how would you make me? I have the upper hand! I've always had the upper hand! You can't do anything to me!" Dream starts to chuckle.

"You're sick!" Jack screams.

"Am I?" he asks. As Tubbo is about to retort, Dream whistles. It's high pitched and piercing and people cover their ears in pain.

Tommy knows that sound. Knows what to do when he hears that sound. Static fills his head and before he can even think, Tommy slams his knees on the ground next to Dream. He has to be good. He has to listen to Dream or he’ll get hurt. Dream’s his only friend. He doesn’t want to be left alone again. Please don’t leave him alone.

He has to be good. He has to be good. He has to be good. He keeps his head tilted down and his hands by his sides. Dream places his hand in Tommy's tangled blond hair. Tommy leans into the touch.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?" Quackity screams. The group looks on in horror at Tommy as he flinches.

"Nothing. Just a simple whistle really. Having Tommy in exile gave me a lot of time to…  _ train  _ him." He runs his hands through the blond hair. Puffy pushes herself to the front of the group.

"How  _ dare  _ you! He is just a child! How could you do this to him, you  _ monster! _ " Her hands are trembling slightly, and her eyes are a bit pink. Dream just laughs. 

"It was his own fault. If he would have listened in the first place, Tubbo wouldn't have had to exile him."

"I didn't exile him! You did!" Tubbo screams. He's holding onto Eret and Ranboo stands tall next to him. "You gave me no choice!"

Dream clicks his tongue.

"Tommy."

"Yes Dream?"

"Who exiled you?"

"Tubbo did."

"And why was that?"

"I'm a burden. A liability. A waste of space. It was better that I was thrown out."

"Good boy."

"What the fuck…" Quackity whispers.

The group, composed of friends and foes alike, hold their weapons out and finally decide to get Dream away from Tommy. Sapnap is the first to move. He rushes forwards and brings his axe down onto Dreams shield. Dream parries, pushing Sapnap back. Sam and Punz rush to Sapnap’s side and help push Dream down the large hallway. 

As the three warriors distract Dream from Tommy, Puffy and Quackity drop to Tommy’s sides. Tommy doesn't move when Puffy calls his name.

“What is wrong with him?” Quackity asks.

“I don’t know…” Puffy answers. She gently puts her hands on his cheeks and raises his head. His eyes are glazed over, looking as though he sees through them.

“Tommy?” Tubbo kneels in front of his friend and grabs his hand. “Tommy, can you hear me?”

His eyes shift slowly towards Tubbo, but no recognition flashes in them.

“Tubbo, maybe you should keep talking.” Eret suggests, standing behind the brunette boy.

So Tubbo starts talking. He’s spitting words out with no meaning and watching as Tommy’s eyes slowly get clearer. He talks about Snowchester, about his new house, about how Jack and him have big plans. Tears start to fill his eyes but he’s too focused on watching Tommy’s face.

Then finally, Tommy looks at Tubbo and smiles.

“Tubbo.” He breaths.

“Hey Tommy.” He squeezes his hand.

“This is nice. But We still have one problem.” Quackity gives a fake laugh.

“What’s that?”

“What are we going to do with green psycho over there!?” He points down the hall.

Sam has Dream pinned on the ground. He’s holding his arms behind his back as Sapnao and Punz proceed to strip him of his gear.

“Oh.” Tommy wearily said.

“We can’t just let him roam.” Tubbo points out.

“There’s another way.” The small group of five turn to look as Sam approaches with Dream.

“And what’s that?” Quackity questioned.

“We can put him in the prison.” Tommy raises his eyebrows in confusion. “I built the prison, I have access to it.” Dream starts tugging at Sam’s hold on him.

“You can’t! I know about the prison! I know how it works!”

“Then you’ll also know that once you're locked in. It’s impossible to escape.” Dream growls.

“Tommy. Tommy you wouldn’t do this to me right? I’m your friend. Don’t you remember all the great times we’ve had together during your exile?” Tommy chokes on his staggering breath.

“You were never my friend.” He shivered.

“Tommy.” Dream coos.

“You manipulated me! You had me throw my stuff in a hole everyday so you could blow it up! You convinced me that no one cared for me anymore! Convinced me that we were friends! But, friends don't blow up other people's hard earned things! Friends don’t make you do whatever they tell you to do with no hesitation! Friends don’t ingrain into your brain that the only thing your worth is following orders!” By the end, Tommy is crying again, sobbing for what he had gone through. Puffy pulls him into a hug and whispers comforting words into his hair, sharing a look with Eret.

“I think this is enough.” Eret states. “Will you guys be alright to take him?” He asks Sam.

“I think we can handle it.” Sam says, as he escorts Dream to the lift, Sapnap and Badboyhalo follow them.

“I think we should go as well.” Puffy suggests. Tommy nods his head against her shoulder. “Come on.” She puts her hand on Tubbo’s shoulder and guides him towards the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just writing whatever comes to mind now. I have no idea where this came from but okay. Hope you liked it.


End file.
